Je ai pas de petit ami - Pokémon
by JimenaYellow
Summary: No sabía que un par de patines lo llevaría a escuchar una enigmática frase que nadie se atreve a explicarle.


**_Disclaimer:_** Pokémon no es mío.

**_Advertencia:_** Nah, nada que advertir.

**_Nota inicial:_ **Este fic participa en la Batalla de Drabbles del sensual foro "Dex Holders del prof. Oak" cuyo link puede encontrarse en mi perfil. En esta oportunidad mi rival es Amphy and Alex :3

* * *

**_Je ai pas de petit ami - Pokémon_**

* * *

Recuerdo cómo me lo dijo. Me quedé exhausto luego del primer día de entrenamiento y me desplomé sobre la primera banca que encontré (créanme que si no encontraba una me desplomaba en el suelo, no me importaba ensuciarme). Pensé que sería una experiencia divertida y agradable, pero terminó pareciéndose a ir al gimnasio, pero a uno donde hacen ejercicio.

En todo mi recorrido por Kalos había estado evitando el uso de patines, en primera instancia porque pensé que se vería afeminado; luego, porque quería una bici (aunque entendí que no sería posible hasta que alguna de las benditas tiendas aumentara su stock de productos y no solo las reservara para los hijos de los ejecutivos). Al final, tuve que usarlos. Claro que no fue bonito caerme sobre un chico al ir por una bajada sin control alguno. Fue traumático.

Por eso acepté casi con gusto que ella me instruyera, que me ayudara a dominar esas cosas antes que lastimara a alguien más o que Serena siga con sus bromas, ya empezaba a ser el blanco de todos esos comentarios en las videollamadas en grupo. Si no fuera por ella podría seguir con mi ruta hacia coronarme campeón de la región algo más despacio. Antes de que me da cuenta ¡Ya anda un paso delante de mí! Y lo peor es que Serena si domina las "botas con rueditas".

Me encontré con Coleria tiempo después de que me haya donado a su Lucario, el cual aún tengo en mi equipo. Terminó siendo un buen pokémon (tiene su carácter, pero es muy noble). Me hizo la conversación sobre cómo iba la convivencia. Le contesté que genial y pronto empezamos a hablar de cosas no tan superficiales y allí se me ocurrió contar la experiencia de mi sensual caída. Pensé que se reiría, pero su cara expresión de preocupación. Sentí como si me recriminara y pude entenderlo, no puedo bromearle de esa manera a una chica que utiliza los patines hasta para ir al baño. Se ofreció como maestra (dijo que le había hecho la misma propuesta a todos los del grupo) y deduje que rechazarla sería grosero, además… no le vi nada de malo.

Y vuelvo al inicio. Recuerdo como le lo dijo. Apenas podía respirar con el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para lograr no quedar avergonzado frente a la líder. Es un rayo si se trata de patines.

–¡Ya casi lo logras, Kalm! Para el siguiente entrenamiento ya podré patinar a mi ritmo ¡Así que tienes que esforzarte mucho más!

–¡¿Qué?!

–Lo estás haciendo genial, pero vamos, te falta estabilidad ¡Mueve los brazos, pequeño! ¡Así! –dijo mientras simulaba ser un pokémon volador

–Vas a asustar a tu Lucario si sigues así.

–Oh, tienes razón. Pero ¡Es como tienes que hacerlo! Intenta flexionar un poco más las rodillas y ¡voalá! Podrás decir que la gran Corelia te ha entrenado ¡Habré hecho un buen trabajo!

Sí, elevaba la voz casi en todos los diálogos, pero no como una falta de respeto… lo tomé como su modo curioso de demostrar su emoción. Pero lo hacía demasiado conmigo y sinceramente, empezaba a sentirme sutilmente acosado.

–Bien –exclamé cansado y guardando los patines en mi mochila– Ya coordinaremos qué día seguimos con…

–¿No practicaremos mañana? Pensé que querías… querías ser un gran patinador.

–Sí, eso quiero. Pero me has dejado fatal ¿Acaso trapeas el piso con cada chico que conoces? Tú affaire debe de sufrir contracturas musculares…

Tomó impulso y empezó a patinar en círculos alrededor de mí. No podía seguirla porque mis ojos abarcan poco campo. Era como si intentara confundirse entre giros de 360 grados y pequeños saltos.

–_Je ai pas de petit ami, si vous êtes intéressé._

En su momento no lo entendí. Nunca fui bueno con los idiomas. Apenas hablaba… hablaba el normal. Con tantas tácticas de combate y estrategias de batalla, mi cerebro era muy limitado.

–¿Traducción?

–Que esperaré la siguiente práctica, Kalm. Aún eres un novato en estas cosas.

Y se marchó. Extraordinariamente se marchó. Derrochaba glamour y elegancia a su paso. El patinaje la estilizaba. Sentí algo de culpa, quizá no era apropiado meterme demasiado en la vida privada de las personas que me hacen favores. Lo que no podía percibir era el ánimo con el que se dirigió hacia el norte, si estaba enojada o tan solo decepcionada. Tal vez nada de eso y tan solo se sintió mal por haberme estado presionando demasiado.

La frase me persiguió un par de días… _Je ai pas de petit ami, si vous êtes intéressé_. Me parecía sacada de alguna canción… algo pegajosa para ser tan solo un conjunto de semas.

* * *

En una de esas oportunidades donde todos coincidíamos en algún punto de nuestra aventura (un día después de mi "primer entrenamiento"), así que mientras Xana y Trovato discutían sobre no sé qué, le pregunté a Serena sobre eso. Pensé que sería un tema trivial (siempre que trato de entablar una conversación, termino quedando fatal).

–¿Quién te dijo eso?

Y se enojó. No es que haya dicho "estoy molesta", pero algo no andaba bien. Y no todavía no entendía el motivo.

–Pues ¿recuerdas que te burlabas de mi patética manera de patinar? Corrina se ofreció a ayudarme y pues, creo que la enojé. Así que me dijo eso ¿Es algún tipo de insulto ligero?

–No… pero… Sería mejor que yo terminara de darte las lecciones, _si vous êtes intéressé_ ¿Qué opinas?

* * *

_**Nota final:**_ Agradezco infinitamente al que escuchó cada palabra que le dicté y plasmó todo en este fic. Apenas puedo moverme y no quiero ni hablar de mi cuello ¡Maldita contractura!

En fin, aquí mi participación (algo precipitada), pero con ganas de cumplir con el foro. Pueden votar por este o por el drabble de Alex en el grupo de facebook (link en mi perfil).

Pues, son libres de mandar un review (y agradezco infinitamente a los que los enviaron a los anteriores fics y que por motivos de fuerza mayor no he podido contestar) :3

¡Saludos!


End file.
